Namimori Middle Legend Nightmare
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: Yamagi was my OC that's all


Namimori Middle Legend

**October 31st**

Before the nami-chuu was build, there's a lovely student named Yamagi. She's a smart, kind student that people loves her. But one day she got killed by a drunkard near where nami-chuu was gonna build, after that incident people couldn't find her until today...

.

.

.

**October 24th**

Gokudera heard some rumor about that girl Yamagi always appeared at halloween. At first, Gokudera don't believe this but he just wanted to know. Without Tsuna knowing (and others) Gokudera went to nami-chuu at midnight, he look all rooms except the room on the corner that never opened by anyone even the janitor. Gokudera tries to open, at first he thinks that the door is locked, but it actualy not. He opens the door and enters... suddenly the door locked. Gokudera tries to calm down.. but he saw a shadow outside the window, Gokudera wants to go outside, the things in that room falls and Gokudera died. A mist covers him and Gokudera disappeared.

**October 25th**

Tsuna's school life came like usual, he doesn't know that Gokudera was gone. And after that, there's a few rumors that Yamagi gone angry this year. This time, Ryohei want to find out, Kyoko tried to stop him but she can't. It's like te same with Gokudera, Ryohei like hipnotized (well he's never excited in things like this). At midnight, this time Ryohei goes to the gymnasium, there's a girl laugh in there. Ryohei shout to make the person who he thinks tries to scare him out. All the balls in the gymnasium hits him, he doesn't know who did that, and he also dies. The same mist covers him and disappeared.

**October 26th**

Tsuna just realized that Gokudera was gone thanks to Kyoko telling Tsuna that Ryohei also disappeared. Yamamoto promise to Tsuna that he will find Gokudera and Ryohei. Somehow adult Lambo want to help too. At 11 p.m Yamamoto and Adult Lambo patroling the school, they found a shadow walking in the school, Yamamoto brings out his sword, but then there's a voice "what are you doing in my school herbivore?" when Yamamoto chacks again, it's actualy Hibari. "haha... we're looking for Gokudera and Senpai, they were gone when they went here at midnight, so we check before midnight." Yamamoto replies with nervous. "hnn... gone? What do you mean?" Hibari starts growling because he hates it when one of the student in nami-chuu was disappeared. " well, i don't know the story too. But my objective here is find them" Yamamoto became a bit relaxed but adult Lambo almost faints because he thinks it was the culprit. "well then, good luck searching them herbivore" Hibari said as he leave the nami-chuu. Yamamoto and adult Lambo continue searching, they found another shadow Yamamoto looks again, "Hibari? I thought you're going home?", Hibari replies "U-uh.. I forgot something, come with me". Yamamoto doesn't know anything and just follow Hibari and Adult Lambo is following them because he was scared. Hibari goes to the reception room followed by Yamamoto and Adult Lambo, Yamamoto looks more nervous than before he sense that the reception room is more colder than before. Yamamoto looks at Adult Lambo, and looks back at Hibari, but Hibari already gone. It's already midnight. Yamamoto and Adult Lambo became panic, and they thinks the same "Hibari the culprit?!", Yamamoto tries to get out, Adult Lambo tries to stay calm, suddenly, the bookshelf in the reception room falls and hit them both. A mist covers they're body and disappeared. The next day they were gone and the bookshelf not falling.

**October 27th**

Tsuna became more worried because they didn't see Adult Lambo and Yamamoto. He only can ask Hibari, Hibari said that he saw them at 11 p.m but he left them before midnight. Tsuna wants to know, but he just didin't prepared for those kind of things. Hibari is already at his limit, his angrinessmakes him wants to find out. So then, Hibari stays at school until midnight, it's still noon, Hibari sleeps on the rooftop, then the night time appeared. He looks down from rooftop and saw a shadow, this time it's not one, but many! It's like the shadow of the students in nami-chuu! Hibari startled, he doesn't believe this. Voices was heard by him, it really like when nami-chuu students went home. But, there's a voice that he heard very clear than others. "_Kill, I must kill, I must have revenge!_" Hibari's conscious starts to fade away, he tried to look where the voice came from but, someone pushes him from the back and Hibari falls from the rooftop and die. Another mist wraps him and disappeared.

**October 28th**

Tsuna already had enough of this, he can't believe that Hibari also gone. He went to Kokuyo and ask Chrome and Mukuro to find them. Mukuro agrees after Tsuna told them what's happened. Chrome just nod in silence. Mukuro and Chrome went to the place where the others gone, when Mukuro checks the rooftop, he saw a girl, he don't know that the girl was Yamagi. Yamagi just smiling in front of Mukuro, Mukuro froze for a minute but he prepares his trident. When Mukuro attack Yamagi, he saw that Yamagi turns into Chrome. The real Chrome still searching in classroom. Mukuro tries to confirm that it's not the real Chrome. Yamagi surrender, then Mukuro heard voices (just like Hibari) he doesn't know who's voices are that. Yamagi take the chance while Mukuro was distracted by the voices and kills him. Chrome loss her organs and die, same with Mukuro. Then Yamagi disappeared and brings Mukuro and Chrome with a mist surrounding them.

**October 29th**

Tsuna starts to pissed off. He promise to bring them back, so he waits for tomorrow at midnight.

**October 30th**

Tsuna got a dream yesterday, but he's not distracted with those dreams. Tsuna went to nami-chuu around midnight. He search all rooms in nami-chuu, first, Tsuna when to the place where Gokudera dies, He didn't found anything there, then he went to gymnasium, he confirms that there's no one there. Tsuna thinks again, he went to reception room, and the rooftop. But unfortunate, he didn't found anyone. Tsuna give up, he thinks that he can't help his friends, he closed his eyes and when he opened it, he already in different dimension. He look around and he realized that he's on a graveyard. He saw a rotten old house in front of him, the door opened, he thinks that he was invited to go in there. Tsuna's not scared anymore, he looks around the house and finally when he looks at a suspicious door, he tried to look what's there but it's locked. Tsuna really pissed off and went in dying will mode, he break the door and shocked when he saw what's in there... it's... the corpse of his friends that was gone! Tsuna wanted to touch their corpse but he's scared that might be something gonna hapenned. So Tsuna had to leave the room, he look around again and found Yamagi. Yamagi challenges Tsuna to fight her, but Tsuna knows that he gonna die in there anyway. So then, Tsuna make a deal with Yamagi, Tsuna just want to see Yamagi's face, after Yamagi shows her face, not a long time Tsuna fell to the ground and died.

**October 31st (Ten Years Later)**

The guardians make sad faces when they saw Tsuna's dead body in the coffin. They all lost their memories. Yamagi rumor is gone. Tsuna dies for the sake of his friends. He thinks that it's pointless to fight. And so, the story begin like usual...


End file.
